


"Yes"

by KeiKou9275



Series: My Light [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok telling Kolivan to move his butt, Fluff, M/M, Realizations of Love, There's a smidgen of angst, a near death experience, but it's mine, it's not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: It takes nearly losing his life for Kolivan to see what's important.





	"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dead. This week has been filled with rude customers, my car going caput, my mom passing out from heat stroke, and having to deal with family or a holiday that I don’t really like.
> 
> I wrote this a few days ago but being the idiot I am I decided to try and write it on a work night. I’m finishing it now but it’s 1:30 am, I can barely see the screen and I’m about to pass out from exhaustion. Again, I’m an idiot.
> 
> So Kolivance is one of my guilty pleasures and I’ve always wanted to write a fic but never found the inspiration to try. But I’ve recently read a lot f new Kolivance fics and decided What the Hell.
> 
> I’m not going to lie, this is one of my crappier pieces. Written when I’m exhausted, I’m sure it’s full of weird typos and it’s not as good as some of my other pieces but I don’t care. It’s Kolivance, probably the only Kolivance I’m ever going to write. So without further ado, enjoy.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, plant the explosives, destroy the quintessence refinery, get out. But nothing was ever simple for the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan was fighting tooth and claw with his men, trying to get them out of harm’s way but they were overwhelmed by numerous sentries and a large number of Druids.

The Blue and Green Paladins of Voltron were on the ground with them while the rest of their cohorts were providing air support. The Green Paladin was desperately working at a nearby console to shut down the sentries while also fighting off the enemy, while the Blue Paladin - Lance - fought side by side next to Antok and Kolivan.

“Any time you wanna shut these bucketheads down would be awesome Pidge!” Lance called desperately, ducking behind his shield to avoid enemy fire. The Paladin in question parried one of the Druids, rolling to one side to avoid the lightning shooting out of its hands. “Imma little busy at the moment!” Pidge barked back, dashing back to the console once Antok had stabbed the Druid through the chest.

Kolivan continued to fight, his attention split between keeping his Blades safe and watching over the Blue Paladin that he didn’t notice the fatigue begin to slow his reflexes, if only marginally. But that little margin was enough, a shot from a lucky sentry clipping his shoulder and knocking him closer to the edge of a vat of quintessence. Everything slowed down at that point; Kolivan’s blade falling from his injured hand, a Druid appearing in front of him, their hand aimed directly at his mask, Lance screaming his name as lightning struck him, ripping into his being as he went flying backward into the nearby vat of quintessence.

The substance surrounded him, leaking through the remnants of his shattered mask and into his lungs, forcing precious oxygen out in large bubbles. Kolivan fought with what little strength remained to return to the surface, everything burning painfully that came into contact with the quintessence. But his body would not respond, the edges of his vision going dark from the lack of air.

The Blade Master continued to fight as he thought of those he was leaving behind if he did not survive, and the burden that would be placed on them. Antok, second in command of the Blades of Marmora, his friend, and brother in all but blood. Keith, the cub with no one who Kolivan and his pack had taken under their wings, teaching him what it truly meant to be Galra.

Lance… brave, selfless, kind Lance. A gem in the rough, so full of beauty and light yet so unassuming. Kolivan first saw it when the Blue Paladin had so readily and fiercely come to the defense of the Blades when they were shunned by those they risked their lives to save.

Kolivan had found himself drawn to the Earthling, his eyes shining like sapphires when he spoke of his home or family, when those same eyes would dull when his fellow Paladins brushed him aside so easily (Kolivan had admonished the Paladins severely, quick to jump to Lance’s defense and comfort him quietly). Finally, after phoebs of tentative touches and quiet conversations, Kolivan had asked Lance if he might court him. Lance had been so quiet for a long dobosh that Kolivan had actually started to grow nervous but was surprised when Lance had jumped onto him, arms wrapping around the Galra’s neck as he pulled Kolivan into a kiss.

It had taken less than a tick for Kolivan to wrap his arms around Lance’s lithe waist, reciprocating the same passion that the small human was giving him. When they had broken apart for air, their foreheads resting against each other’s when Lance had murmured “Yes,” his eyes sparkling like blue stars. It had taken Kolivan’s addled brain a tick to realize that his new mate was responding to their courtship, causing the Galra to rumble in delight and nuzzle Lance.

Now in his final moments, Kolivan could only think of his blue-eyed mate and regret that they had not spent more time with together, that he had not told Lance that he was loved and treasured more. With the last of his strength, Kolivan reached out, wanting to see his mate one last time as everything went dark, the last little air bubbles leaving his mouth. Kolivan did not feel an arm wrap around his chest, dragging him back to the surface, nor did he feel when multiple hands grabbed him and brought him onto dry land.

Everything was dark and cold. Kolivan floated along in the darkness, exhaustion clouding his mind and pulling further towards death’s cold embrace. He was so tired, having spent deca-phoebs fighting a losing war and losing all hope until the Black and Red Paladins had appeared on his doorstep, bringing the promise of hope and peace back to the galaxy after so long. But they had also brought a more precious gift with them, one who’s sapphire eyes pierced his fading mind even now.

Lance… he thought tiredly, struggling to remember those eyes, skin that glowed like burnished copper, hair softer than silk, and a smile that could melt the ice and snow that had grown over his heart. Kolivan began to fight his way back to the world of the living, every thought of Lance urging him forward. Lance, Lance, LANCE! The name alone was a lifeline, pulling him closer and closer towards his light until…

Kolivan gasped as air forced it’s way into his lungs, the quintessence being pushed out as he violently coughed it up. Every breath of air in brought more of the liquid out until he was left gasping, his throat raw and his chest aching. He could feel himself shivering has shock began to set in, but he could also feel arms holding his shoulders and someone’s face buried into his headfur, whispering prayers of gratitude in another language, one his mate often spoke.

‘Lance,’ his mind whispered, yearning to hold his dear little light close and whisper comforting words to him but he felt exhaustion take him, falling into the depths of unconsciousness.

~◇~◇~◇~

Kolivan began to stir when he felt something weighing his sword arm down, the feeling causing him to panic slightly in anticipation of an attack. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly when the light overhead blinded him for a tick. Once his vision had cleared, Kolivan took stock of his surroundings. He was in the medical wing in the Castle of Lions, having been here enough times when he and Lance were injured on missions.

He could feel bandages wrapped around his forehead and shoulder, and an IV was inserted into his hand to keep him hydrated in his unconscious state. Remembering the pressure that was holding his arm down, he turned to investigate the cause, only for his eyes to soften when he found Lance asleep. The Paladin was holding Kolivan’s large hand in both of smaller one while his head rested on the Galra’s forearm. Kolivan could see dark circles under his mates eyes as well as tear tracks staining his face.

“He hasn’t left your side once Leader, not even to seek treatment for his own injuries,” a voice said quietly. Kolivan turned his head to see Antok at the doorway, his hood pulled back and his mask put away. Lance had been welcoming of all the Blades of Marmora and had made it clear that they did not have to wear masks whilst amongst friends. It had taken time but the Blue Paladin had finally convinced Antok to remove his mask, accepting the scarred face that lay behind it without pause.

Antok quietly made is way over to Kolivan, leaning down to gently butt their heads together in a traditional pack greeting. Kolivan hummed softly, returning the greeting as best he could. Once Antok had taken a seat next to his bed Kolivan turned back to watch Lance, concern lacing his features. “I do not remember him being wounded during the fight…” he murmured, gently extracting his arm from Lance’s grasp so he could run his hand through his mates hair.

“It was after you fell,” Antok said just as softly. He watched Lance’s face begin to relax as Kolivan pet his head. “When the Druid struck you, he went berserk and shot them quickly before dropping his bayard and diving in after you. The Green Paladin managed to shut the sentries down but not before one of them hit the Blue Paladin in the back.

“But it did not stop him from diving in. Both of you were under for several doboshes when he resurfaced with you in hand but unresponsive. Once we pulled the two of you back onto dry ground, Lance removed what was left of your mask and his helmet,” Antok paused, his eyes resting on the ground and his hands clasped tightly together at the memory. “You were not responding,” he continued. “When Lance saw that you were not breathing, he began chest compressions and rescue breathing. He continued doing this for almost 10 dobashes until you finally responded.

“Even after we brought you both to the Castle of Lions and Coran stated that you would survive, he did not leave your side. The Black Paladin finally had to physically drag Lance away from you before they were able to assess his injuries.” Kolivan rumbled softly in amusement, remembering fondly how stubborn Lance could get sometimes. Antok waited a moment before speaking again. “I do not believe in luck, you know that. But Kolivan, the injuries that both you and Lance sustained… you should be dead now, and Lance should be paralyzed. If that is not the universe telling you to move your tail and bond with Lance I am not sure what is.”

Kolivan was quiet for long dobosh, considering what his brother had said. It was something that he had only confided in Antok, fearing that if he brought up bonding and what it entailed with Lance he would scare his mate away. Bonding meant everything to the Galra, it signified their loyalty, love, and life to their mate and to break it would be a pain worse than death. But the more Kolivan thought on the matter, the more he realized that he needed Lance in his life. It was Lance, and the promise of a future together that had brought him back from the brink and he would rather risk asking his light to bond then go the rest of his life wondering what if.

Antok must have noticed that Kolivan had made up his mind, smiling softly to himself. He stood quietly, placing his hand on Kolivan’s shoulder before leaving the medical wing. As the door shut behind him, Lance began to stir. When he could no longer feel Kolivan’s hand in his own he sat up quickly in panic, his eyes darting back and forth in panic before he noticed the hand resting on his head. Lance turned to find Kolivan’s eyes open, watching him fondly and a quiet smile playing at his lips.

“Koli,” Lance whispered, his eyes beginning to water once more as he crawled onto the bed and hugged Kolivan. He rested his head on the Galra’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat as Kolivan wrapped his arms carefully around Lance while his hand continued to stroke Lance’s head. They were both quiet, finding joy in being alive and being able to hold each other when Kolivan gently cupped the Blue Paladin’s cheek, urging blue eyes to look into gold ones.

Kolivan thumbed away the tears streaming down his mate’s eyes, committing everything that was Lance to memory, from his unique smell to the laugh lines in the corner of his eyes. “My light,” he murmured “You brought me back from the Void, risked your life to save mine…” Lance turned his face into Kolivan’s palm, kissing it softly before nuzzling closer. “I’ll do it every time Koli, you mean more to me than I could have ever realized. If I lost you, I… I don’t know what I would do,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Lance snuggled into Kolivan’s chest fur, fighting to control the whirlwind of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He was scared of losing Kolivan, voluntarily or otherwise. It had been Kolivan who had shown that he was worth more than he could possibly imagine, who had stood by his side when his fellow Paladins had brushed him aside, marking him as the ‘goofball’ and refusing to take his ideas seriously. Lance knew that in war there was a greater chance of dying, of never seeing your loved ones again, and he was terrified when he thought of Kolivan as a casualty of this war.

Kolivan just held Lance closer as the emotions overwhelmed the Blue Paladin. The Blade Master rubbed Lance’s back soothingly, humming softly until Lance’s quiet sobbing turned to the occasional sniffle. Once Lance was a little calmer, he tilted his face up to meet Kolivan’s gaze before the Galra gently kissed him. Lance leaned into it easily, the blazing passion they had first felt turned into something… softer yet no less than what they had first felt for each other. Kolivan broke the kiss after a moment, leaning his forehead against Lance’s. 

“I will never leave you willingly Lance,” he said fiercely. “You are the reason I fight in this war, even when the odds are against us. Thinking of you, of what we could have together, is what brought me back from the Void. I know we are at war, and I know that nothing is certain in war, but what I AM certain of is that I want to spend every moment with you until my dying breath.”

Lance held his breath, tears streaming down his face once more. Kolivan kissed his eyes before continuing. “If you would have me, I would bond with you. I am unsure of what the Earth equivalent would be, but for the Galra there is no greater show of love or devotion that we can show. We would be bound together for all eternity, even if death should take us.” Kolivan took one of Lance’s hands and held it against his heart. He could feel tears stinging his eyes as well, looking into those sapphire orbs that had saved him. “Will you accept?” he asked softly. Just as before when Kolivan had asked to court him, Lance was silent for a dobosh before smiling tearfully.

“Yes,” Lance answered just as softly, leaning forward to kiss Kolivan again.


End file.
